everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Donzela Spell
Character ''Personality and Skills'' Donzela Spell is the eldest out of the six children of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. This Rebel fairy DOES NOT want to be the servant every other fairy is set to be and almost threw a party when discovered that Ashlyin wouldn'd follow her destiny. She is a talented spell caster and a very crazy good friend. Donzela is an energic fairy with a colorful vision of everything. She goes around flying and jumping and just being herself. With a slow mind and hyperactive thinking she tends to be very annoyed and very annoying. Due to being a fairy, she possesses the ability to fly even though she doesn't have wings. While fairies and witches have an old rivarly she is very friendly to Raven and her current boyfriend, Ocean Mage, is a witch himself. Donzela also, most of the time, looks humans down and considers her species superior. The disdain is so strong that sometimes, when angry, she call her human friends "lower beings". She usually flies around and uses magic frequently, selfishly of course because she "ain't nobody slave". ''Appearance'' Donzela is pink. Pink hair, pink eyes and pink... skin. Her spiky goes all way down to her ankles and is held in two high half twintails (like normal twintails but parted in two and with hair hanging in the back). She also uses her bangs covering her left eye. Original Story To sum up: she is the fairy who turns the pumpkin in carriage and the rags into gown. From the Fairy Godmother to Donzela *She has her mother's magical abilities. *Like her mother, she can control how much the whishes last. How Does Donzela Come Into? After the wish-granting thing is done, fairy godmothers are free to do whatever-after they want, and, since there's need to keep the lineage, her mother got married and had her, as well as her siblings. Relationships Family Donzela is in good terms with all her family, even her mother whose wish was her to follow the legacy. Being the eldest out of six, she had to take care of her younger 3 sisters and 2 brothers and they have a very strong bond, she affectionately calls them her pets. Friends She is friends with virtually everyone and manages to get all of them to loosen up and enjoy their wishes a bit. Pets She already has a lot of siblings so she doesn't want one for never. Romance Well, you can say she dated a lot of boys and "falls in love" all the time, but currently, someone already casted a love spell in her heart. Outfit Basic Her everyday outfit is a short pink and light blue dress with pink ballet shoes tied till her ankles. The dress is sleevless and with lays of frills on the skirt and is very sparkly. She also wears light blue shorts underneath the dress. Legacy Day Donzela's Legacy Day outfit is a long dress that is short in the front. Her hair is loose and shines more than anything. She also wears her wings out in the special date. Getting Fairest A pink collant with baby blue thights. Quotes Trivia/Notes *Just for you know she does have a wand. It's a golden one with a heart on top. *She can use her hands to do magic but prefers the wand. *She sleeps on a flower she hanged on the ceilling of her bedroom. *She has two bows helding her pigtails. *She was born at Pi Day, March 14. *Reason Of Her Name: Donzela (pronounced with DON as in Corleone and Zella as in Ella) is Portuguese for Damsel so her name is literally Damsel Spell. *She and her siblings are theme-named. From eldest to youngest: Donzela, Gentleman, Lady, Cavalheiro (portuguese for gentleman), and Dame & Dama (portuguese for dame). *Her spells can last forever after if she wants. *Her favorite food is french fries with chocolate ice cream on top. Category:Rebels Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Females